


You Know

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Don’t hate me, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: One Shot about detailing what Aaron and Robert’s first interaction after Robert is released if things play out in canon (the events of the show as they are happening in 2020)
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope everyone is staying safe and is well. 
> 
> DON’T HATE ME! DON’T HATE ME! DON’T HATE ME! 
> 
> I just had a flash about what might be Aaron and Robert’s first interaction after Robert is released if the events of the show play out as they are now (meaning the divorce goes through and Seb stays with Rebecca full time) This is NOT how I feel about the show and what I would like going forward, but I had a flash of (sad) inspiration and I capitalized on the moment. If you are not interested in that reality, then feel free to skip right over this!
> 
> As some consolation, I have 2 happy, fun, lovely Robron fics in the works at the moment, to make up for the angst.
> 
> If you are so inclined, please comment and let me know what you think! Feedback is so appreciated by me and doesn’t go unnoticed! Thank you again and I hope you can at least enjoy this fic for what it is!

You could hear the noise all the way down the main road. As quickly as Aaron could pull his keys from the ignition, his kids were out the door, his son cradling a football to his chest as he rushed toward the back garden, his daughter hot on his heels chasing after...

Aaron hops out of the drivers side door, pocketing his keys, “hey guys, schoolbags!” When he didn’t get an answer, Aaron rolls his eyes and bends over the backseat to grab his children’s discarded coats and bags. With his hands full, he bumped the car back door with his hip when he is startled by a figure at the end of the drive.

He stopped breathing, feeling like he had just had a serious punch to the gut. He needs to lean against the boot to regain a regular breathing pattern. After a few minutes, he looked back up at the figure...

“Hi Aaron...”

“Hi Robert. What are you doing here?” Aaron knew.

“Got released. Served my time.”

Robert looked the same and yet totally different all at the same time. He lost some weight, and the ill-fitting jumper and jeans he was wearing were a far cry from the dress shirts and leather jackets he was so used to seeing (one that is folded up in the back of his wardrobe- the one he never really talked to his husband about.) He was un-shaven, a sandy blond beard obscuring his facial features. His hair was longer, looking more like it did when they first met all those years ago.

“Gonna stay with Vic for a few days...until I get back on my feet,” Robert continued.

“Right...” Aaron gulped, “so, you’re not staying then?”

“No...I got a job already, in London. It’s day labour- not exactly gonna be a high roller- but they don’t do background checks,” Robert shrugged. “Gonna go see Seb tomorrow, try and see if I can, I don’t know, if he will let me into his life.”

“Good. Say hi from me, if he even remembers who I am,” Aaron retorts.

“I’m sure he will...They yours?”

Robert asks, which illicits a confused face-scunch from Aaron. Robert nodded his head toward the back garden, “your kids?”

Aaron holds his breath for a moment, but answers his ex, “yeah-yeah they are. They’re eight...twins.”

“Your husband...he a good man?”

Aaron looks down at his gold wedding band, “Yeah..he is...Colin.” Aaron doesn’t elaborate.

When the kids laughs and shouts knock him out of his Robert induced trance, he cleared his throat, “Um- I gotta get going- they are unsupervised and all...” Robert visibly deflates but nods his head nonetheless, “Right. I just wanted to let you know I was around-myself-so you wouldn’t hear it around town, you deserve that.”

A slight smile crossed Aaron’s face, “Thanks...”

“Maybe I’ll see you again, before I get outta here? Bye Aaron.”

As he turned to walk back down the road towards Victoria’s, Aaron calls out! “Robert!” He turns his head over his shoulder- “You know?” Aaron questions as he bites his lips, waiting for an answer...

“I know.”


End file.
